


Best Served Cold

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's Trenchcoat, Episode: s04e18 The Monster at the End of This Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Zachariah had taunted him that he was powerless to stop what the future had in store for his three main characters, Chuck had resented it. And revenge is a dish best served cold....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Served Cold

Ever since that oily excuse for an angel Zachariah had taunted him about not being able to change what the future held for his characters, Chuck had been quietly seething. All right, so it was true - but the douche had been so overbearingly smug that the author just longed to put him in his place. Though of course, he could not change the future for Cas, Dean and Sam. 

But perhaps he could change the way they got there.

+~+~+

It started with a minor storyline which, although it would not change the long-term future, would deliver exactly what Chuck wanted. The demons got hold on an ancient artifact - there's always one lying around just when you need it, isn't there? - and used to to break into Heaven. They then tried to hold the breach open by firing demonic curses at any angel who approached near enough to try to close it, although eventually the angels managed to do just that by hunting down the idiot human who had given them the artifact and 'persuading' him to tell them its weakness. No-one got killed, and there were only a few minor injuries at the end of the day.

Plus one very amusing (for Chuck, at least) side-effect.

+~+~+

The author was writing the latest chapter for his friends' adventures when he heard the unmistakeable sound of an angel arriving in his living-room. The angry hiss that accompanied it told him just who it was, and he had to work to suppress a smile before turning round. And there, in all his bald glory, stood a livid Zachariah, his face bright red.

It almost matched the floral-print dress he was wearing. It did clash with the blue handbag a bit, though.

"What have you done?" the angel ground out furiously.

"Not your color?" Chuck asked mischievously.

"You did this on purpose!"

"You said I couldn't change the future for the Three Amigos", Chuck reminded him. "But secondary characters are something else...."

"Get rid of it at once!"

"No can do, I'm afraid", Chuck smirked. "But look on the bright side. It's still only Monday."

The angel hissed at him, and vanished in a cloud of lavender eau-du-toilette. Chuk tittered.

+~+~+

The next day, Chuck had another visitor. A certain trench-coated angel.

"Chuck", Castiel said politely, "do you have anything to do with a certain brother wearing a leather kilt and harness? With black stockings?"

Chuck laughed. 

"Tell him the week will only go downhill from there!" he teased. "And stop being so adorkable."

Castiel tilted his head to one side.

"I do not understand that reference."

Chuck sighed. 

"No", he said. "You wouldn't."

+~+~+

Anna arrived on Wednesday. She did not look pleased.

"You could have warned us!" she said, glaring at him. "Right in the middle of a meeting. I didn't know where to look!"

"I thought angels liked nature?" Chuck said innocently.

"Zachariah wearing only a fig-leaf is so far from nature..... ew, I just had the image again! My eyes!"

She vanished. Chuck smiled.

+~+~+

Thursday brought Barachiel. He looked murderous.

"You have to stop this!" he growled. "There are many things I do not wish to see in Heaven, and Zachariah wearing spandex is pretty close to top of that list!"

"Did I order it a size too small?" Chuck said politely. "I'll be sure to write more carefully next time."

"Chuck....."

"Only one more day. And I promise you won't find tomorrow's outfit too upsetting."

"You just had to make the curse make him parade himself around, didn't you?" Barachiel grumbled. "Still, it's only one angel...."

He stopped. The author's eyes had gone suspiciously bright.

"Chuck! No!"

"I do so love getting new ideas!"

Barachiel groaned.

+~+~+

Friday brought the man himself.

"This is a bit of a let-down", he said snidely. "Your last day, and this was the best you could come up with?"

Chuck turned, and smiled to himself. Zachariah was wearing a carbon-copy of Castiel's trench-coat.

"I thought it fitting", he said. "Huh, fitting. Does it fit?"

Zachariah looked at him suspiciously.

"Yes", he said warily.

Chuck could see the moment when it hit the angel.

"You didn't!"

The author chuckled.

"You made that poor angel's life hell for no good reason", he said. "Now, until the moment you step back and let him reach his own destiny, you'll have a permanent reminder."

"I look like a creepy flasher!"

"Get used to it. I've no sympathy."

Zachariah glared at him furiously.

"Fine!" he said at last. "The freak can do what he likes. I'm done with him!"

"I would hope so", Chuck smiled. "Because I've been working on a storyline for a second curse, which makes this one look tame. And it lasts a whole year...."


End file.
